Time
*Time is a modern futuristic Pyrrhia OC belonging to D.A. no SWIPING!!!* "In time we could've been so much more.... But time is precious, I know." ~ Time Appearance "In time we could've been so much more. But the time has nothing to show, Because..." ~ Time Time is a handsome, tall young NightWing, with ebony hued grey scales, a strong build, and green markings on his snout, beneath his eyes, and sides. He wears a long black fur coat with an ornate clasps, goggles, purple and gold shoulder pads, and a black leather outfit with gears, and chains attached. Due to the fact he was born nearly blind he wears striking blue contact lenses that allow him to see, and have circuit patterns on them. They were designed and gifted to him by Sprocket. "Time won't give me time... And time makes lovers feel. Like they've got something real, but you and me both know, We got nothing but time."~ Time Personality Time is a interesting dragon, he is constantly working on fixing his many clocks, or designing epic metslworks. He seems to hate speaking with others, but he actually doesn't mind, as long as he times you, and you don't take too long. He is insanely ordered, and is obsessed with being "on time" (no joke). He believes time should be not be wasted on unimportant nonsense. But on the things and ones we love. Thats why he spends his creating things, and visiting Sprocket. He is mostly very busy, and is usually briskly walking to and fro, without a moment to spare. He can be short tempered, very short tempered. But he has a good heart. You can critsize him all you want and he'll just dismiss you, but if you bother Sprocket, you're most likely to have a glistening long blade a few centimeters away from your nose in a millisecond. Time can be very dangerous, and is no nonsense when it comes to fighting. He is very skilled in swordsmanship, and strength, but he is also pretty agile. He can be merciless, but Sprocket is teaching him forgiveness, it's a working progress... Trivia * Was designed after Alice in Wonderland Through the Looking Glass's Time. * Loves clocks, steampunk, and metal * Has "premature feelings" for Sprocket * Enjoys listening to techno swing music * Loves the colors grey, black, and silver * thinks owls are fascinating * Has a temper * Must not he late ever!!! * Despises chaos with all his heart * Is a talented jeweler and metalsmith * Is in the middle of designing a heart shaped brooch, with gears and tiny clocks on it for Sprocket. He calls it "Time Will Tell" Backstory Time was born to a poor NightWing couple who lived in the grubby slums of Nightcry. His mother died soon after he hatched, and his father who was a jeweler, did little he could to keep food on the table for his dragonet.Soon after he turned two, it was obvious Time was nearly blind, and Lock heart, his father, did not have enough to pay for medical needs. He scrapped enough to allow Time to go to school though when he was about six. At school he was constantly getting rough housed, teased, and picked on. Since Time was constantly experimenting with his father's scrap metal and try to make goggles that I proved his eyesight. He hated school, but he would bite his tongue and go for his father's sake. When he became a teenager, his father grew ill, he kept talking about Time's mother, and becoming more and more distant, finally, after Time came back from school that day his father was gone, all what was left was a small brass band with the inscription, time will tell how much we love you~your loving parents. Since then Time has been obsessed with order, he made him self a living by building trinkets from scrap, and eventually earned enough to buy a place in East Nightcry, in a more ordered town, and opened his shop, the Metalheart, in honor of his father. That's where he met Sprocket, she was walking by his shop when her curiousity drew her in. She saw what he was doing, and told him he was hammering the copper wrong. He asked her what she was going on about, until he took off his sautering mask and saw her. He did think she was beautiful the first moment his blurry eyes made out her face, but he was drawn to her peppery fire. When she asked him about his experimental lenses he told her about his eyes, she quickly left the shop, leaving Time sullen, and depressed. The next morning though, she was back, madly rapping the glass holding up something. Contact lenses, that allowed him to see clearly, he was estactic, and hugged her so that she lifted off the ground. Since then they've been inseperable, also, they have started to become aware of their mutual "feelings" for one another. Relationships (you may ask to be here...) Sprocket- Sprocket is Time's really only true, and closest friend. She is the only dragon who he actually respects, and is very protective of her. She is the one who gave him his lenses to be able to see clearly, and also relates with his love of steampunk. He is also very protective of her since, he is kind of horns over talons in love with her. And he knows the feelings are mutual. She's just playing hard to get. She may not be nearly as ordered as he is, but she respects his love of perfection. And the thought that she tries to be more ordered around him is all that counts for him. Polaroid- Time tolerates Polaroid, mainly because Sprocket is a friend of his... He isn't quite sure what to think of the young hybrid graffiti artist, and believes him to be much too chaotic for him, but to please Sprocket, he is mostly nice to him. Mostly. Gage- Time hates-likes Gage to a certain point, he does not quite know how to process that Sprocket thinks Gage is awesome, but is certain he hates it. He knows they're just friends, but there's also the fact they both have hot tempers, so occasionally Time would enjoy going head to head with him, but for Sprocket's sake, and his own if Sprocket found out... Time remains cordial with Gage, for now. Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767)